Love Letter To Canada
by sammy103
Summary: Beck, Jade and his family go visit his grandparents in Canada and have an absolutely great time. Jade is happy and free and Beck just enjoys her company! Fluff! BADE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know I'm absolutly horrible with keeping my stories up but I just see landscapes or scenes on the street and think what would it be like if Bade were here. And then my mind freaks out and then something like this happens… Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious.**

**One thing: The first paragraph is just so you can see that Becks grandparents love Jade. She behaves good and is happy when she's just with Beck and his family. Oh… and she learned that Canada isn't that bad ;)**

**George: Becks granddad**

**Catherine: Becks grandma**

**Terry: Becks dad**

Love Letter To Canada – Chapter 1

„Oh George. I'm so excited. They have to be here any second now."

"I know dear, I'm happy to see them again too. It's been a long time. Over a year I think. Is Jade coming with them again?"

"Yes I'm glad her parents let her go. I mean they are going to be here for 3 weeks. She's such a nice girl. I can't believe Terry described her as impolite and rude."

"Oh come on that was years ago when we didn't even know her. People change. Especially when they found their love. And I think they are going to be forever – I mean Beck and Jade. Three years is very long for a teenage relationship and the way they act when they are together – I just know it."

"That's so romantic!"

"Yeah… well I guess it's better when we just forget that I said it. I am a man!"

"And they can't be romantic? I bet Beck knows better. But Jade doesn't seem to be the type for flowers or fields of candles saying I love you or kissing in the rain or… I'm drifting off. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for-"

The bell rings.

"They are here! I go get the door."

* * *

"Hey! Come in! I'm so happy to see you!" Beck's grandmother greeted us excited before pulling each of us in a big hug. I didn't mind though. I actually loved her and her husband.

I liked to be in their house or walking around in the garden. The landscape was breathtaking. That coming from me – the notoriously Canada-hater? Yeah…once you get to know Canada better you can learn to love it.

And this was already the third time Beck took me with him. When the greeting ceremony ended we all got into the living room, Beck and I sat down on the couch his arm loosely thrown around my shoulder his parents on the other one.

Beck's grandmother all poured us a glass of Champaign to celebrate the fact that we were finally here after so long. We all talked and laughed and just enjoyed ourselves till it was time to get the diner ready.

Catherine got into the kitchen to prepare everything and me and Beck were just starting to follow her when she told us just to unpack our things and relax a little. Last year Beck and I finally convinced his parents to let us sleep in one room after we promised to be careful. It was painted a light blue and the furniture was all flower-y but I didn't mind – that much. I'm still black-loving Jade up here.

Instead of opening my suitcase and taking out my things as Beck did and layed down on the king-sized bed closing my eyes. After a few minutes I heard Beck approaching, feeling him lay down next to me. He pressed a kiss to my temple and gathered me in his arms. I snuggled up next to him and breathed in his scent.

We were just laying there in silence before I finally got up a little, balancing on my elbows. I reached up to peck his lips to which he instantly responded. He tightened his grip on me and pulled me closer. We kissed softly and passionate enjoying each other and the fact that we were finally here without any of our school friends. Well I was enjoying the last point.

But before we could really get into it I remembered that we had to be ready any second now and it would be a little weird if we appeared all heated and with uncombed hair. So I pulled away and captured his lips for a last deep kiss before I got up. Beck stayed on the bed pouting. I smirked. "We'll continue after diner I promise" I reassured him. "But first I gotta unpack my things."

I almost finished putting all my clothes into the closet when somebody carefully knocked. "Come in" Beck said before I could react and the door opened slowly, revealing Catherine. "I just wanted to tell you that diner is ready. So you can please come downstairs." "Yeah sure" Beck answered and grabbed my hand pulling me out the door.

In the living room we all sat around the table and began eating and talking a little bit more." Everytime I am in Canada I just feel more comfortable and safe, being just with Beck and his famiy which got my family too over the years. But this is so cliché so I think I'm gonna stop right here to think about it.

However, it got a long evening and we had a lot of fun. We even went for a walk in the dark with John, Beck's grandparent's dog.

He was a cool dog, big and black not one of these who just bark but don't bite. (**a/n: To see John click the link on my profile**)

Just my kind of choice if I ever got a dog. The air outside was cool and fresh.

In the middle of the walk Beck leaned over to me and kissed my cheek. I looked up to him and he smiled at me. A true smile.

It was about eleven when Beck and I got in our room and yeah… Let's just say I am not the one to break promises.

**Please review! :) Love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the new chapter! It's longer than I thought it would be but I just got caught up in this one ;) Enjoy and please... REVIEW because I really wanna know what you think about it! :)**

Chapter 2 – Love Letter to Canada

We were sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"So… what are your plans for today?" Catherine asked. "I don't know… Me and Jade wanted to go for a walk with John." Well did he ask me? "Oh I do?" I smiled. "Well you might not know it, but you do. Nobody wants to miss the beautiful nature here in Canada." "Oh he's right dear" Catherine piped in "in autumn its amazing out there." "Of course I'm coming with you" I laughed.

"Maybe Beck and Terry could help me with the firewood afterwards." George joined the conversation. They both nodded their heads.

I turned to my boyfriend, already smirking. "Oh Beck you think you are able to do this? I mean, look at you… you are a little flabby don't you think?" Beck played to be offended. "I'm gonna show how flabby I am" he half-shouted before getting up and running around the table to where I was sitting.

I knew exactly what he was up to and I was not in the mood for being tickled this early. So I got up and fled, already shrieking a bit. Beck was now chasing me through the living room obviously not even a little embarrassed that his family was watching us. After the second round around the room he got me.

"Beck!" I shouted "Not! Let me go!" But it was too late. He threw me on the sofa and got on top of me, his hands moving up and down my side, doing their best to tickle me as hard as he could muster. I was laughing so hard that my eyes began to well up. I tried to struggle myself free but I had no chance against his strong arms.

He finally gave me a break to breath and asked: "So who is flabby again?" I decided not to give in so fast. "You are!" That wasn't a good idea because he continued tickling me and my tummy ached by now from the laughing. A part of me realized that his parents and grandparents were watching us and that we were giving them a good show. But I couldn't do anything right now so I just tried to ignore them.

After what seemed an eternity, Beck finally stopped and kissed me on the lips while we were both still panting. "I love you" he whispered. I just smiled and looked up to him. His hair fell perfectly into his face and his eyes were glowing.

Then someone behind us cleared his throat. "I'm sorry" Beck said to them. "It's okay" his granddad told him "she called you flabby. That's not something we Canadians just take." He winked at Beck. I quickly smoothed my hair and went to bring the dishes in the kitchen trying to behave as if I hadn't been chased through the room by my boyfriend and even enjoyed it.

Because that would be considered as romantic and I don't do romantic – in public at least. So after we cleaned the table Beck ran off to find John. We dressed and excited the house. John ran after us happily and barked joyfully. We walked through the large garden and Beck took my hand. As soon as we got onto the forest path and I couldn't help but notice the colourful leaves whirling around me. I was cold but comfortable.

We stopped when we passed a field and Beck threw sticks for John who chased after them. As he was once again out of sight Beck waved me to him. "Hey Jade!" I turned towards him. "What?" But instead of answering he leaned in and kissed me fully on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tangled his in my hair. Before I could open my mouth a bit more to deepen the kiss John jumped on Becks back almost throwing him to the ground.

"He's jealous" I laughed and kneeled down to pet him. John licked across my face and Beck bursted out laughing when I made a face. But I quickly regained my cool. "Oh John! You're even a better kisser than Beck!" I batted my eyelashes at him. "Well if you like being licked all across the face I could…" Beck started. "Eww Beck! Don't even think about it." I hit his chest lightly.

He just laughed and put his arm around my waist pulling me into his side. He whistled for John and we continued our walk. After a while we got back – cold but happy. John barked, successfully drawing attention on us. Catherine opened the door.

"Hey! I just made some cocoa. You want some too?" "Is it hot?" Beck asked and when Catherine nodded he added "then yes please." We took off our jackets and shoes and I went off to wash my face. Don't get me wrong I love John but I'm not a fan of dog saliva all over my face. When I came back Beck gave me one cup of the hot chocolate and I sat down next to him.

He began reading a magazine and I decided I could write on my script I started last week. I got my laptop and was soon caught up in the story. Time passed by and we ate lunch which was only a few slices of bread, cheese and other toppings because this evening Beck's grandma wanted to make a roast and she didn't want us to be full by then.

"So Beck… You are free now?" George asked him. Beck nodded. "Sure. Dad you are coming too?" "Of course I always loved helping to cut the wood." "That's great" Julia, Beck's mom clapped her hands. "All the guys are out of the house and we can have a girl afternoon."

Yeah great… I looked at Beck and he gave me an encouraging smile. Oh thanks Beck. But well… maybe it won't be so bad after all.

After lunch I continued to write for a while before Julia and Catherine got into the kitchen and I decided I maybe should help so I joined them. I was told to do the potatoes while the other two did the meat.

"So Jade…" Catherine began. And here we go.

"You and Beck…"

**Haha ;) Did you like it? Next update... maybe tomorrow? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_** So as promised here is the next chapter. And thank you guys so much for all the great reviews! They really make my day! Enjoy!**_

Jade POV

_"So Jade…" Catherine began. And here we go._

_"You and Beck…"_

I turned to face her. "Yeah… what about me and Beck?" "I just wanted to tell you that I am so happy for you. You two are so sweet together. I never saw anybody interact the way you do." I blushed a bit. "Is this about the tickling thing? We don't normally do that."

"Oh dear it isn't only about that. What you two have is wonderful. Don't let anybody destroy that." I sighed. Yeah don't let anybody destroy that…somebody like Tori, Cheerleaders, …

"You know" I focused back on the potatoes and decided to open myself a bit. "Up here in Canada it is easy but back in LA there are many girls who still don't get that Beck is mine."

Catherine smiled. "I know. Beck told me once about it when you two were fighting. But you know what he said? He said: I don't really understand why Jade is so jealous. She knows I love her and only her. I don't even see the other girls she is angry about because I only have eyes for her. That is what he said and he really meant it Jade. He loves you more than anything in the world and you should trust that. Even if there are all the other girls who may find Beck attractive. He picked you when he could have them all didn't he? Jade I see how happy Beck is when you are around. Okay?"

I nodded and gulped hard. Nobody ever made it that clear. And Catherine is right. Beck loves me and I love him more that anything else. Deep inside me I know that. I continued cutting the potatoes and carrots and Julia who listened to our conversation put the roast into he oven. She clapped her hands together.

"So… what do you two think about a wellness day tomorrow?" "That would be great!" Catherine said enthusiastically. "Jade?" "Actually… Beck wanted to show me something tomorrow but I guess he can wait one more day."

I smiled. Even though I'd rather spent some time with Beck I didn't want to be impolite and I have Beck all to myself after diner. He mentioned something from a place he wanted to bring me to tonight.

We chatted for a while, drank a little bit wine and waited for the guys to come back. When they finally came back Beck went over to me and kissed me on the lips. "Had a nice day, babe?" "Oh we did indeed." I looked at Catherine and she winked at me. "Is there something I missed?" Beck asked when he noticed our little exchange.

"No everything is fine" I kissed him again. "I'm just going to shower before diner." And with that he went to our bathroom.

The diner was really, really delicious and we got lots of compliment for it. And I decided that maybe this afternoon with Julia and Catherine wasn't so bad after all and I was staring to look a little forward to tomorrow.

We cleaned the kitchen and table and when it was starting to get dark Beck told me to pack my things. He even said I should bring a towel. This was getting me a little suspicious but I decided it was an adventure and good for me. And as long as I was with Beck everything would be fine. Cheesy, huh?

I put all the things in my bag and soon we were ready to go. "Are we going to walk or drive?" I asked Beck because I was getting a little tired and not in the mood to walk. "Both" he replied and smiled. We said goodbye to the others who wished us fun and winked at us.

Come on guys, what do you think we are going to do? But before I could say something Beck dragged me outside and led me to the car of his grandparents. When he opened the door for me I just glared at him and he chuckled. We drove for a while until we got to a little path in the forest.

Beck parked on a field and we got out, staring to walk a little deeper into the forest. That was kind of cool. The noises, the dark, just Beck and me. But I knew that my boyfriend didn't share this idea of fun with me. And I was right because after a short time the trees got rare. Soon I saw something glistening and my heart skipped a beat when I saw what it was.

A little lake was lying beautifully surrounded by bushes and trees and the moonlight was reflected by the water surface. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I nodded. "Well… I thought we could go swimming a bit. The water is really warm, and it is amazing in there." "Naked?" I asked. Beck nodded and excitement began running through my body.

But I was still not fully convinced. Who knew if we were alone in the water? "Are there…are there any fish or other animals that could attack me?" I asked carefully. Beck chuckled. "No babe, there aren't. And I'm here to protect you." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go swimming." We undressed ourselves and I started to shiver because the air was really cold. I quickly went to the water and Beck was right, it was a bit like a whirlpool. A smile started to brighten my face as I slid into the lake.

I felt Beck coming behind me and smiled even harder when he kissed my neck softly. "You like it here?" he asked me in a whisper. I turned around and kissed him on the lips. "Shhh…" I pressed my lips against his again and put my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and our bare chests touched.

This was enough to let us forget about everything around us and we got further into the lake.

Later that night we were contently lying on the grass under the covers he brought and were looking at the moon. I was getting really tired after all it has been a long day.

I sighed and snuggled closer to Beck. It wasn't that long before we drifted off to sleep curled up against each other.

**Please tell me what you think ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thank you sooooooooo much for all the reviews. They make me so happy And you can also follow me on twitter. 103_sammy But enjoy this chapter first. It's the longest so far ;) There's also Beck's POV and it is a little weird. You have been warned ;)**

Chapter 4

Jade POV

Beck and I arrived late the next morning. When we entered the house everybody looked at us with the same smirk like yesterday. Seriously, that's none of your business.

"You two had a nice evening?" Julia asked. "We had." I nodded, not willing to give any further information. "That's great. I'm glad you two had some fun. So Jade, speaking of fun… You're still in for the wellness thing?" she addressed me.

Beck turned his head to look at me. "Wellness?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "Oh yeah but only for us girls. We don't see Jade that often than you do so we have to occupy her a bit" Catherine enlightened him happily.

"I guess protest from my side doesn't change anything, does it?" He asked. "Not really." "Well then" Beck smirked "where is the who-gets-Jade- list I can put my name in for the next days?"

This earned him laughter from the others and a punch from me. "I am not an object" I growled playfully at him." "Of course not, of course not" Beck chuckled and then leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear:

"An object wouldn't have moaned my name like that last night over and over again."

Before I could blush which I would defiantly have even though his family didn't hear us I turned on my heels and yelled over my shoulder "I am taking a shower!"

Beck just shrugged and laughed before he went to eat breakfast. Being freshly dressed I joined them and poured myself a cup of coffee. "Jade we thought we'll go in about an hour to a spa half an hour away from here." I nodded. "Sounds good."

And George obviously liked the idea of being alone with his two boys after so long. "Terry, Beck I thought maybe we could go fishing. We haven't there for so long and it was always fun." Terry nodded.

"Oh yes it was. Remember the time when Beck fell into the water because he was trying to catch a fish with his hands? Instead of the fish he got a whole bunch of seaweed in his hair." He laughed and Beck didn't look that amused. Catherine giggled.

"In his holy hair! Jade darling, you can be honest. He needs more time in the bathroom than you do in the mornings, right?" she asked me. "Are we in a new show called Who can insult Beck the best? "Beck remarked.

I took his hand under the table. "Don't be mad. It would be weird if you were just perfect didn't have your quirks." I said to him. "Anyways we should probably clean up now and then pack our bags." Julia suggested.

So we stood up, cleaned the table and went upstairs to get our stuff. Just when I got out of Beck's and mine room he was entering.

I softly pushed him against the door frame and stroke over his hair, my mouth lingering just millimetres away from his. "I love you even if your hair was full of green sea products. And you are perfect to me." I whispered huskily and placed my lips on his.

Apparently this wasn't enough for him because he pushed me inside the room and against the wall, at the same time closing the door. His lips never left mine and he deepened our kiss by pushing his tongue in my mouth. I moaned a little when his hands moved up and down my sides. I started to get a little dizzy.

Well… let's just say I was late when I came downstairs again and Catherine and Julia were already waiting for me. I didn't feel that sorry though because who would leave their poor, sexy boyfriend alone when they could be making out with him instead? I am defiantly not that kind of girl.

But luckily for me both women didn't ask any questions and we got into the car. They asked me about my home and I didn't have any other chance than to tell them about my pretty messed up family.

After some time Julia parked in front of the spa and we went out to start our wellness afternoon.

* * *

Beck POV

I was still pretty dazed from making out with Jade when I entered the living room again, fully dressed to go fishing. We quickly went to the lake, not talking that much.

My dad and grandpa never have been men of many words and that was fine by me. So I was a little astonished when gramps suddenly began to talk.

"Where did you take Jade yesterday. The shack?" He smirked mysteriously. The shack was well known for its abandoned position in the woods and it was that place where young couples would go to well… have sex when they feared their parents were watching them. In my opinion that was kind of disgusting because almost everybody in this area knew this place. "No, of course not. We went to some place I found years ago."

"But you two do have sex don't you? I mean I never caught you or anything but…" my own dad had to ask. "Dad that's really none of your business."

"Oh come on Beck we are just guys here so its like from man to man. Do you? I am your dad maybe I can give you a few tips." Hello?! You are my dad and with that not the first person I would talk to about that. "Ewwww dad. Stop right here!" But the two of them looked at me, not looking – more staring.

"Yeah okay. We do. Why are you two so curious about that?" The two smirked like they just won the jackpot. Why were they so hyped about me getting laid?

"We are just happy for you. As your dad and granddad we have to take care of you in that way. Not that you get some kind of girl that is together with you for almost 4 years and still doesn't want to."

And even if it was that way… But I didn't want to start any further discussion. " Don't worry dad" I said still grossed out. "So can we please just go fishing and never talk about this again?" I asked a little embarrassed."

So we did and got a whole bunch of fish - enough for the diner and tomorrows' lunch.

* * *

Jade POV

We were lying in a warm room with masks on our faces and the two asked me about my plans for the future. I wondered if this was some kind of quiz show Ask Jade or something but I didn't complain.

"So Jade why are you at Hollywood arts. For the acting like Beck?" "Yeah, mainly because of the acting but I also sing." "You wanna sing something?" Catherine begged me.

"I don't know. We are not alone in here." I looked over to another woman who seemed to be sleeping but suddenly turned towards us. "Go ahead" she motioned for me to sing.

"Well okay but just a little" I eventually said. I began to sing "Somewhere only we know", one of my favourite songs. I got a little lost in the song but was quickly brought back to earth when the other woman gasped and put her hands over mouth.

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Oh my god" she breathed "look… this might come a bit suddenly but do you maybe want to sing in my husbands bar tomorrow? Because a live band was planned for that time but they cancelled it last minute and now we have no idea what to do…" she pleaded.

"Tomorrow night? I'm not sure if…" But Julia stopped me. "Of course you should go Jade. We will be there too. So why not? This is a great opportunity for you. "

I thought about it. It didn't sound that bad. So I quickly made my decision. "Okay sure."

I better find some songs for tomorrow and practice them in time…

**And so do I… Well not practice them but find some. So please help me. What songs do you want Jade to sing? And remember it's a bar so maybe something party-ig? Please review and tell me what you think she should do and how you liked this chapter. Thank you! **

**Love,**

**sammy103**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy! ;) Review?! ;)**

Chapter 5

I was standing in front of the mirror eying myself sceptically. Suddenly I heard the door being opened and turned around. Beck was entering our room and smiled at me. He came over and put his arms around my waist hugging me from behind.

He pushed my hair aside and softly placed his lips on my neck. "You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear. I turned around and looked into his eyes. "Yeah?" I asked still not fully convinced. "Not too overdressed?" I wore a black dress that was really fitting my body and red heels.

"You're perfect" Beck replied and laid his chin on my neck. My eyes wandered around the room and rested on the clock.

I quickly pushed Beck away. "I have only an hour left and I didn't even apply made up yet" I started to panic. Because as cool and self-confident I might be I was a little nervous for tonight. "It's cool, we've got plenty of time." He quickly pecked my lips and went back into the living room.

I started to apply make up and as the cherry on top painted my lips in a deep red giving me satisfying pouty lips. I grabbed my things and went down.

As soon as the others spotted me their mouths dropped open. Catherine hugged me carefully. "You look amazing Jade." I smiled a bit. "Thanks… we're all driving with one car?" Catherine nodded. "Let's go!"

My nervousity grew with every mile we drove. Beck seemed to sense it and grabbed my hand trying to distract me.

After what seemed to be too short for me to calm down we arrived in front of the bar and got out. It was still some time before the guests would come there were just a few people drinking something.

"Jade I'm so glad you could come" Ms Flurry greeted me from the side. "We are going to pay you of course." I pondered to reject this offer but quickly thought better of it. "Thank you very much. I'm really excited to perform here tonight."

"Well then… the instrumental band we could order last minute is already setting up their things on the stage and you maybe should tell them what songs you are planning to sing" she told me and directed me towards them.

"So this is Jade your lead singer for tonight" Ms Flurry happily explained. We shook hands and quickly got into a conversation about which songs I would sing. They seemed to be pretty cool so I started to relax a little and was actually looking forward to our performance.

It was about 8:30 pm when I walked up the stage again to finally start the first song.

"So hey everybody, my name is Jade" I began "you probably wonder why I'm up here instead of the band you thought would be coming. Well yeah they quit last minute and so I'm here… and of course the band behind me. So just enjoy our music and have a great evening."

I looked behind to Joe, the drummer, and nodded. He started clapping his drumsticks together and I swayed my hips when the music began to start:

"_It's been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you  
You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh  
I'd give anything again to be your baby doll  
This time I'm not leaving without you"_

The audience soon got into the beat and started nodding to the music. Well… that was everything I could expect for now because they didn't have that much alcohol yet…

To get them heated up I walked across the room while I sang the next lines of the song.

"_You said sit back down where you belong  
In the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
Sit back down on the couch where we  
Made love the first time and you said to me"_

I finished the song looking to the ground. They all cheered obviously pleased with my first song. I nodded to the band and we started the next one. After I sung at least 6 more songs and they all drank more beer and other things, Joe and I decided we could use a break.

"So…" I spoke to the guests. "We'll take a break for an hour and will be back then!" Some of them groaned wanting us to do a few more but we got down the stage and I went up to Beck. "Wanna go outside with me?" I asked him. He nodded and took my hand.

"Yeah go outside and relaaaax a little" Catherine told me in a somewhat slurred voice. Haha that was going to be funny if she gets really drunk. Beck just shook his head and led me towards the door.

"You were great up there. Not that I was expecting anything else but I'm just saying. Your performance is pretty hot." I closed the space between us and whispered in his ear with the sultriest voice I could afford: "Wait for tonight and then say again what's hot…"

He gulped and I chuckled softly pressing a sloppy kiss on his lips. "No but seriously thank you. I'm doing my best up there. The band is pretty cool."

"Well they seem to think the same thing about you. Not just them, every male person in the room can't get their eyes of you." "Beck I am the show act of the evening. What are you expecting them to do…? Especially when I'm dressed like that" I added, motioning to my short dress.

"Maybe I should show them who you belong to" Beck stated and pulled my head towards his. "Maybe not. The men wouldn't like the fact that I'm taken." I whispered against his lips. Beck crushed his lips against mine and walked me backwards until I was pressed up between him and the wall.

We made out for a while and I could feel that Beck wanted to keep going but I had to sing for at least another hour and if I was getting too much into it right there could be a problem if you get what I mean. So even though I really enjoyed our positions I pushed him softly away. Upon seeing the pout that formed on his lips I quickly pecked them. "Later" I promised. He just smirked and put his arms around my waist, hugging me close.

We didn't have much time though and I soon got back on stage to perform some more songs: You don't know me; take a hint; and a few others that I didn't write by myself.

After my last lines I, still breathing hard, glanced at the clock. It was about 1am. "Well...uh…time flew by very quickly. So thank you all for being a great audience and… this is my last song and… it's dedicated to a special person" I nodded to Joe and he started playing. I could feel my eyes watering.4

Most people here probably thought that I was singing this to Beck, but we and _she_ knew better.

This was my aunt's favourite song before she passed away. When I was younger I visited her everyday - we were just like soul mates. She used to sing this song to me when we were going into the woods where nobody could find us.

The audience that got more and more noisy the later it got was suddenly quiet when the first words left my lips. Maybe it was because I put so much emotion in this song, maybe it was because they were swaying in memories or maybe just because of the amount of alcohol they've had.

But I - I was taken back into my childhood - reexperiencing it in 4 minutes. And then the final words escaped my lips:

"_Somewhere only we know"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas!**

Beck POV

The time up here went by too fast. It was nearly a week ago that Jade had sung in the bar. So now I was sitting on the sofa in my grandparent's living room reading some book I borrowed from Jade. Speaking of – she was in her room skyping with her little sister Emily. The two of them were actually really close and Emily was missing her big sister. My granddad was napping and mom and Catherine and dad were out doing some shopping.

So that left me all alone here with that book which was really good by the way. It wasn't one of those horror books with blood and some psychotic murderer like the ones Jade usually read. I was really absorbed in the book and didn't hear the footsteps until I felt somebody sitting on my lap.

"Hey" she said softly. "How was your Skype-session?" I asked Jade who took the book away from me, pressed herself into my embrace and gave me the book back. "Hmm… It was good. Emily is missing me. Oh and she's making progress… She cut up the pink handbag our neighbour gave her" Jade said satisfied while playing with my bracelets. I chuckled softly.

"Your book is really good." "I know" Jade stated before she yawned. "The protagonist reminds me of you" I told her and that was really true. They were both strong minded but did have a soft spot. Jade just nodded like she didn't even listen and yawned again.

I tightened my arms around her and she closed her eyes. "I'm so tired" she complained. And it was not long before her head fell on my chest and her breathing became even.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when I woke up which was pretty confusing because I didn't even realize I had been asleep. Seeing it was almost time for lunch and a walk with John I carefully tried to wake Jade up. I softly kissed her head and softly made my way down to her neck. She stirred in her sleep. "Jade" I whispered "it's time to wake up."

I knew she was awake when she buried her head deeper into my chest and groaned slightly. "I'll make you coffee" I promised her. "Now" she grumbled. So I carefully slid her off my lap and made my way into the kitchen. When the coffee was ready I filled it in a mug and placed it in Jade's hands.

With her eyes closed she slowly sipped her favourite drink. I sat back down next to her and she snuggled up against my side. "Why are you so tired anyways?" I asked her. "Mmh-hmm-hm-mh-mmmmmhh-mhhm" she mumbled. "Could you please repeat that in English?" I asked smiling. She looked at me.

"Last night I woke up and had an absolutely great idea for a short film and you know me… I just couldn't go back to sleep before I typed the script."

"You typed a whole script last night?"

"It's a short film and of course it isn't edited. But I just couldn't ignore the idea."

I smiled proudly at her. I loved how determined she was when it was about her work.

"Well then I guess we'll just relax today" I suggested. She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm gonna make some lunch and then we can go for a walk with John." I informed her and stood up while she rolled her eyes. "Can't you go with him alone?" she whined.

"I could. But it's only half as much fun as it would be with you."

"Ever so cheesy."

"Admit that you like it" I pulled her of the sofa and to me. "Yeah, yeah" she replied and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

We were standing outside and Jade, who of course joined us, was holding John. "So… where are we going?" Jade asked me.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you" I laughed, only saying that because I knew this sentence would piss her off. And promptly she hit me. "Loser" she said.

"So now I am a loser because I love my girlfriend?" I asked her playfully, causing her to blush the slightest bit.

"Let's just go" she said and pulled John on the one and me on the other hand with her. We decided on the short round through the forest cause neither of us was really in the mood now. Well except for John who happily jumped up and down in front of us.

Jade and I talked about this and that nothing really serious but I was nonetheless enjoying it.

* * *

Back at home we didn't know what to do so we just watched TV.

When Jade got bored with the movie she let her hands trail up and down my chest and sat up to kiss me. I didn't hesitate to respond. I let my hand run through her hair and lightly pulled it causing her to moan into the kiss. She began to unbutton my shirt and pushed me down, getting on top of me.

I let my hands wander all over her body exploring once again what I knew so well. When we needed to break the kiss to get some air, I pulled her sweatshirt over her head. We were both panting a bit but I couldn't resist and placed my lips on her pale delicious skin.

When I kissed my way down her stomach she arched her back and fisted her hands in my hair. "Beck" she whispered.

Although you couldn't deny the sexual tension that was in the air it wasn't one of those moments when we just wanted to get to it the fast way possible. There was something so sweet about it. I moved my lips to her ear, whispered "I love you" and carefully unclasped her bra.

I softly stroke her sensitive skin and leaned down to kiss her lips. The moment our bare chests touched and I could feel her body responding to mine, I knew that we had to get out of our pants – now.

Luckily for me my girlfriend seemed to share this theory and a short glance to the clock told me that we had time before my parents would return. And that was enough to get really absorbed into our own little universe.

**Please tell me how you feel towards this story and write it down in the box below :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Love Letter to Canada

**There was one reviewer that said he/she loved it how I make Beck and Jade be so in love in this story. So this is again a fluffy chapter! And thank you so much for your review! Especially I want to thank asian fusion-tike for reviewing on every chapter so far! Thank you all so much for your support! Enjoy :)  
**

Later that afternoon Jade and me were freshly showered and nothing hinted at our yeah…activities. We even set the table and bought some cake from the bakery two streets away.

The bell rang, signalling they all were back home, and we opened the door taking all the shopping bags from my family and placing them in the kitchen.

When my grandma spotted the table and the food she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh you two! That is so sweet! How do we come to this honour?" I smiled at Jade. "We just felt like doing that. You know you are always so kind so we wanted to give back something." On the one hand that was right on the other hand we wanted to make absolutely sure that no one would suspect us to be doing anything different than buying cake, watching TV and setting the table.

"Oh Beck you know that I love doing all these things for you! And this is so kind!" She sat down making the others do the same. "The groceries can wait… First we'll eat."

And soon we were all talking and laughing, happily eating the cake.

Suddenly I felt Jade taking my hand under the table and when I looked up she smiled softly at me. I could feel my heart flatter and squeezed her hand a little. Many people said that relationships didn't work out when you were always around your girlfriend but being this close to each other with nobody interrupting us somehow made us growing together even more.

"So" my mom interrupted our little moment "what did you two do today?" I tried to keep a poker face and the fact that Jade didn't even blush the tiniest bit turned me on for some reason.

"We went for a walk with John, watched TV and fell asleep doing so. Then we showered and were suddenly in the mood to set up the table and buy some cake to welcome you. Did you get all the things you wanted?" I asked not really caring that much but I wanted to be polite. "Oh yeah we did and than we met this one man and I could swear it was an actor but I just can't remember his name…"

"What did he look like?" Jade asked curiously. I don't know why but she did have a weird fetish for guessing games. "Well… he was tall and had short brown hair…"

And that was when I tuned out.

Later that evening after we had eaten diner we all sat in front of the TV watching some random Canadian Show. Jade once again had her laptop on her knees and edited her script, making it perfect.

"Jade darling what are you writing?" Catherine asked my girlfriend. Knowing that she wouldn't respond once she's absorbed in her script I quickly explained. "She had an idea for a short movie and can't stop writing once she started. She pretty much wrote all night."

"It's so great that she's got a hobby she is so into."

My grandma said a little naiv but I wasn't in the mood to explain that this wasn't just a hobby… that was an obsession. Jade lived for the writing and I really supported her where I could.

After a while when Jade's furiously typing turned into a clicking and overreading I dared to interrupt her and whispered in her ear: "Babe you've been writing for nearly two hours now. Don't you think we should go to our room so you get some sleep?"

Jade nodded and stood up from the sofa still reading on her laptop. She walked to the staircase and I wondered how she did this without falling because her eyes were glued onto the screen. I quickly turned around.

"Me and Jade are wishing you a good night" I said to the rest of my family knowing Jade wouldn't think of that and they murmured their good nights back.

When I followed Jade up the stairs I had the feeling I was going home after a long day out. That was a bit strange seeing that I spent the whole evening with my family but then again Jade hadn't had any part in our conversations because she had been busy writing.

That tingly feeling in my stomach I had every time Jade told me she loved me which by the way got less rare hit me when I realized that I was so in love with her, that I could only feel really at home when it was just the two of us.

That is a pretty big thing coming from a teenage boy but then again Jade and I had been together for over 4 years now and there had never been a moment that I didn't love her with all my heart.

So when we got to our room and locked the door behind us I walked up to Jade and placed my hands on her hip pulling her into me. "I love you" I told her softly. She chuckled a bit, finally releasing her eyes from the script.

"What's up with the random love declarations today?" She asked me playfully. I shrugged and smirked at her. "I just felt like letting you know."

"Well then... you should know that I love you too... "Jade said and looked into my eyes. "I know that" I assured her.

"Good" she whispered and her face was only millimetres away from mine.

But instead of kissing me like I expected her to do she leaned her head against my chest. For a while we just stood there my arms securely around her body, but suddenly my phone beeped and we separated really startled.

"Whoa… I'm sorry" I panted a bit. I'm not that easy to scare but I was just so caught up in that moment.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Jade told me and left me alone with my ringing phone.

I took a look at the caller ID. It was Andre. That was strange so I quickly answered. "Andre what's up?"

"It's Tori" the voice on the other line said sounding a bit scared. "Tori is everything okay?" "Well yeah it's perfect… but that's the problem… Can you please give me to Jade?"

I frowned. "Sure… wait a second." I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jade? I have someone on the phone for you."

She opened the door only in her underwear and smacked me when she saw my eyes were all over her body. "Who is it?" "It's Tori" I informed her and placed the phone in her hands.

Her eyes got wide but nevertheless she closed the door again.

**Yeah, yeah that was a pretty shitty ending but I just couldn't find the right words… But what do you think of the rest? I don't have to remind you to review, do I? ;) Please do it! Lots of love! sammy103  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! :) ****Oh my gosh guys! **

**You are seriously amazing! Thank you so much for reviewing and following! I love you and I love to read your opinions.**

** I'm still a little high cause I got 9 reviews on my last chapter! Thank you soo much! So anyway… here's chapter number 8. **

**Enjoy and tell what you think! sammy103**

As soon as I had closed the door I could Tori hear on the other line: "Jade, I'm scared"

"Of what?" I asked back a bit annoyed because hello? could she get any more specific?

"Andre... He is with me and we were making out and then we were really getting into it and..." "Now you regret you had sex with him?" I finished for her. Why would she call me because of that?

"I didn't... Yet. I normally wouldn't call you but Cat didn't even a boyfriend yet and you… wait…Jade you and Beck did have sex before, didn't you?" I had to laugh a bit.

"Yeah but if you wanna know what I would do if I were you I can't help you. Because if you are ready than you know it. Are you?" I asked Tori and was shocked by myself that I was so caring but you know, I remembered how I felt back then… "Yeah but..."

"No buts! If you know you're ready and you're sure Andre is the one then you go out there and you show him a great night!"

And with that I hung up on her because I had been helping enough I decided.

I quickly got myself ready to go to sleep and found Beck on our bed slowly dozing off.

I got under the covers and snuggled up against his side. He put his arms around me and kissed my hair softly. "What did Tori want?" he asked quietly and yawned.

"She was about to have sex for the first time and then she freaked. You know it is not that easy for girls their first time."

"I know babe. And it makes me even happier that I got to share it with you." Beck said and I blushed a little when I remembered our first time...

"I love you" I told him honestly "goodnight."

Beck kissed my hair and his lips wandered down to my forehead, my eyes, which I had closed by now, they found the tip of my nose and before he finally reached my lips he whispered "Sleep tight my love…" and for some reason I didn't punch him because of the "my love".

Maybe it was because his face was only millimetres away and I could feel his breath on my lips. He finally leaned down and placed his lips on mine. Only for a brief moment but I got the message and sighed contently.

I snuggled closer to him and laid my head on his chest getting more and more sleepy by the sound of his heartbeat…

The next morning I woke up and found the spot beside me empty. I looked around for Beck when I heard him talking in the hallway. So I closed my eyes again and waited for him to come back.

After a few minutes he carefully opened the door and smiled when he saw me looking at him. "Hey, did you sleep well?" he asked me and kissed me softly on the lips. I nodded.

"Good cause you'll need all your strength today! We're going swimming!" he announced and grinned at me. Oh god.

"No Beck!" I quickly protested. "You know I don't like public swimming pools." "I know but most of the Canadian teenagers have school today so we practically have the pool to ourselves." "Only the two of us?" Because come on if I had to spent the day somewhere I do not particularly like, my boyfriend could at least cheer me up if you know what I mean.

And if the pool would be almost for us alone...

"No we are all going" he destroyed my hormonal teenage girl dreams.

"And now I'm out of this. Besides I got my period last night." I lied.

"Yeah, nice try babe but I out of all should know best that you're on birth control. So get up and eat something they want to go in an hour."

And with that he took the bedcovers so I was exposed. Upon seeing that I was barely clad he smirked playfully and I could follow his eyes roaming over my body. Little perv... But somehow I liked to see that he responded to my body like that.

"Eyes up here" I commanded anyways. "We only have an hour" I reminded him now using it against him.

"Touché!"

Beck smiled and left so I could get dressed without any interruptions. But before I could undress myself fully he put his head back into the room. "Don't forget to put on your bikini" he winked at me. I groaned in response and he quickly left. Clever boy...

Luckily Beck was right, there were mostly old people and little kids. No stupid Canadian girls that would try and flirt with him. Soon we were standing in our swimming suits and ready to go into the water.

"I would suggest that we go swim a bit and then relax in one of those Jacuzzis" Terry said and I was about to reply that I don't care what he suggested but Beck knew me too well and quickly took my hand.

"That's a great idea but I wanted to show the waterslide to Jade so we'll join you later." He cut me off and pulled me with him to entrance of the slides.

At first I hoped he was kidding but when I stood in front of the slide I remembered how much fun me and Emily had when we were in the swimming pool once.

So Beck and I climbed up the stairs and when we got to the top we were alone.

"Sit on my lap" Beck ordered me. "Don't boss me around" I said playfully but sat down. "I just want to make sure you get down there properly" he teased me.

I smirked mischievously. "Thank you so much. Just let me get a bit more comfortable." I began to move around on his lap until I felt him tense and grab my hips to push me softly in front of him so I wasn't sitting on his lap anymore.

"Okay you won. And these are the disadvantages of a public swimming pool… everybody could come and we don't want them to see this, do we?" "Oh I didn't do anything" I said innocently "but I'm going down now!" And with that I began to slide down followed by my boyfriend.

We were halfway through we he was near enough to grab my hips. I shrieked a little and he laughed. "If you put your bikini bottom between your butt cheeks you'll be faster." Beck said from behind. I turned my head to glare at him.

"What?" He defended himself "that's trick number 1 you learn as a child!" I just shook my head and leaned into his chest.

It wasn't that long before we fell into the water and immediately got up and walked to the slide entrance again and again and again. Swimming with the others was long forgotten when we were lying exhausted in our deck chairs...

I'll admit and even if just to myself that I was seriously enjoying the day so far and to know that later Beck and I would be going into the sauna only made it better.

**The next days I got time to write but propably no internet! Sorry for that! But I'll try to find some to update for you ;)**

**sammy103**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey :) I should propably doing my project for my german class but I promised you this chapter... It's not that long but you all have waited long enough for this chapter :)**

**So... Enjoy! ;)**

Back at home I was kinda exhausted and a little annoyed. I mean I really had fun today and I feel good and somewhat satisfied because in the end Beck and I had been swimming pretty much but when we finally decided to go to the sauna somehow his parents noticed and decided that it was such a great idea if we all went into the sauna to end this trip...

That meant no alone time for Beck and I and I almost told them what I was thinking but for whatever reason Beck is able to calm me down even though I don't want to. He's like my personal drug. Gosh Now I sound like Edward Cullen.

But I'm just undersexed and that sexual tension between Beck and I, that was even greater than normally today, just made me horny.

Beck seemed to sense this and after dinner he excused both of us and told me to get into his car. As soon as he closed his door he began to drive and I had absolutely no clue where he was bringing us.

I just let the landscapes fly by and was listening to the music that was softly playing in the background.

After a while he got slower and I could read the sign at the house in front of us: "Hotel Superior – beautiful view over the Canadian mountains".

I looked over to Beck. He smiled at me. "I just thought that we should have more alone time since this are our holidays and we did pretty much with my family. So..." He gestured to the house in front of us.

Wow... that was incredibly sweet and even I had to admit once in a while that I was one lucky girl having Beck Oliver as my boyfriend. "You are..." I started and he finished for me. "Amazing? Incredibly in love with you? Yes I am."

He leaned over to me and placed his lips on mine for a short moment before pulling away and opening the car door. "Come on" he walked around the car and let me out "we've got the premium suite."

"But… that must have been expensive. Beck I told you I don..." He cut me off with a quick kiss. "My grandparents know the hotel manager." He took my hand and guided me to the entrance where a guy was standing at the reception and was smiling at us.

"Welcome to our hotel. How can I assist you?" "Thank you…I contacted you last night. My name is Beck Oliver." The receptionist clicked something in his computer. "Ah... I see. The premium suite with a Jacuzzi inside." He handed the keys to Beck. "Have a nice stay."

Beck thanked him and we went to the elevator since apparently our room was on one of the highest storeys. "A Jacuzzi?" I asked him as soon as we were alone. "I thought you would like it even though we were already swimming today." I smiled at him. "I love it."

Beck was about to kiss me when he spotted the cameras that were in the elevator.

We broke out in laughter at the thought of us making out with cameras filming us. It wasn't that long before we finally reached the storey of our room and got out.

Beck opened the door and my breath caught in my throat when I could see inside the room. There was a large panorama window in front of the Jacuzzi, which looked pretty inviting.

And as I went further into our suite I could see the large bed and the mini kitchen. It looked like the hotel rooms you know from movies.

"It's great, isn't it?" Beck asked. I just nodded and walked over to the window. It was dark outside but the sky was free from any clouds.

How could Beck have this timing? Everything was perfect and you could even see the stars shining down to our room. I could make out the mountains with snow on the top glowing mysteriously in the moonlight and the lights from the next city.

It was somewhat scary for me that this and the fact that Beck and I got to spent the night alone at this place got me in such a good mood this fast. But I didn't have that much time to think about that because Beck was standing behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You wanna go in there?" He asked me when I turned around and motioned to the hot tub with his head. "Sure." I said letting it sound casual but inwardly I was pretty excited.

I stripped down and turned the Jacuzzi on. I went to get some towels and when I came back I saw Beck was only in his boxers and was about to pull them down.

I suddenly felt a bit bad for the next guests that were going to use the Jacuzzi because we were most defiantly not just taking a bad in there. But well… not my problem. I slowly got in and let the hot water surround me.

Beck came behind me and sat down pulling me into his lap. I could feel _him_ which didn't really add to my anyways-not-so-great patience. Beck pulled me against his chest and placed his lips on my neck sucking all the right spots. I moaned softly.

He wandered up my throat to my jaw, placing tiny kisses to every spot he could reach. I turned around causing him to let out a moan because my movements let his "friend" pay even more attention.

I crushed my lips against his not wasting any time. His hands wandered from my lower back to my hair but soon began to explore my whole body.

I arched into his touch and resisted the urge to throw my head back into my neck because he created an almost unbelievable friction with his member rubbing against my centre. He rubbed his hands up and down my sides, moving to my breasts but never breaking the contact of our lips or eyes.

If I hadn't been with him for so long I swear I almost would have been coming from the major eye-sex that was going on.

I eventually moved my lips from his to his neck, marking my territory. That would be fun to explain to his parents.

He moaned out loud and finally couldn't control himself anymore when he turned us around and pushed me against the Jacuzzi wall...

**What do you think of this chapter? Please write it down below and let me know ;)**

**xxxx sammy103**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait and thanks for all the amazing review!**

**I hope you have fun reading this... It gets pretty sappy at the end :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Somehow I knew exactly where I was the moment I woke up.

It's not like I could forget everything that happened last night between Beck and I. I carefully lifted my head from its position on Beck's chest to take a look at the alarm clock.

It said 10:15 and I didn't really feel like going to sleep again, so I tried to reach my phone. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy and apparently I woke Beck up because suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around my middle and pulled back into the bed.

"Morning beautiful." I couldn't resist rolling my eyes.

"Why do you have to be so sappy? But anyways... Good morning to you too." I replied and pecked his lips.

"Maybe I'm still high from last night" Beck joked "but seriously it was amazing."

"It sure was" I agreed, kissed him lightly on the lips once more, trailing my hand down his chest - and stood up.

"We should get up... Or else there won't be any breakfast left for us!" I warned him. Beck just chuckled and rubbed his eyes but did as I told him and began looking for his clothes.

While I didn't pack anything because I didn't know we would stay overnight, Beck did it for me and so we changed into fresh things.

A few minutes later we were sitting in the breakfast room which was almost empty except for a family at the other end.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked Beck who was busy putting some jam on his roll. He looked at me sheepishly.

"I might have forgotten to tell you but it's my cousins birthday today and he's throwing a party tonight. He invited us and I really don't see him this often and so I wanna go…It's going to be fun I promise."

"Which cousin and how old is he?" I wanted to know since I couldn't really follow Beck when he was talking about his family because they are just too many people in there...

"He gets 20 today." Well that actually sounded really good. Cause that would mean same aged people (well I'm 18 but who cares) and probably some alcohol.

I myself didn't drink that much of it because of my family. I do not want to get myself into the mess my father got. Beck also didn't like alcohol that much, but mostly to show me he cared about me and my family issues.

But nonetheless I liked to watch people making their selves look stupid because they just wouldn't stop drinking and behaving like fools. "Sounds good" I answered and nodded.

We ate in silence for a minute. When we finished Beck and I went back to our room to enjoy the last hour we had together in this great hotel.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes lightly trying to relax a little since apparently I won't be getting that much sleep tonight - again.

I felt Beck join me and snuggled closer into his chest.

"I'm really, really lucky to have you as my girlfriend" Beck eventually stated. "Sure" I snorted after a while of thinking about this. "Most of the time I am a jealous bitch!"

Why did he have to bring this up now where everything felt so perfectly fine? But he stopped my thoughts.

"Jade don't you dare to call yourself a bitch! Cause you know that's not true."

"Everybody says that" I argued. "I don't!" Beck defended himself. "You did say I was too jealous" I reminded him.

"I know and I told you how wrong I was. I am afraid to lose you too sometimes" he admitted "so I know how you feel."

"Why would you be afraid to lose me?" I asked him. Because hello?! As if _I_ could ever go without _him_.

"Because you are talented and pretty and nothing short of amazing?" He stated in a duh-tone. "You know I could never live without you. So what do you have to be worried about?"

"Don't you get it?" He asked me and looked me into the eyes. "As if I could do without you! Jade I need you! You are the one that keeps me in the ground when it all gets too much. You are always there for me and help me. When my parents were fighting all the time you told me to come to you… When my uncle died you comforted me. I love you and you are the only girl I will ever lay my eyes on. I think you don't realise that you are my world."

I began to tear up because I didn't think Beck and I had ever a conversation like this. We only talked about thinks like this when we were fighting and then it was more like yelled insults. "Thank you" I smiled a bit while tears were falling down my face.

Beck kissed them slowly away and made me smile even more when he began to kiss his way down to the top of my breasts which were half covered by my dark blue top.

But he eventually stopped and pulled my face closer to his so our foreheads touched. We looked into the eyes of each other and there was something so intimate about this moment.

He slowly leaned in like he did on our first kiss. Only that it was so much better this time, because I wasn't hesitating to kiss him back like I did back then and pulled his face closer to mine, crashing my lips against his and entwining my fingers in his hair.

He traced his tongue along my lower lip. It wasn't fully satisfying though because I wanted more now. So I pulled his lips back onto mine and flipped us over so I was straddling him.

I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head care fully riding him through his pants. He threw his head back even more and bucked his hips.

I chuckled a bit but it quickly turned into a moan when Beck's fingers found that perfect spot on my hip...

That we had to check out was long forgotten when we became one on the bed of this beautiful hotel…

**Thanks for reading! Please leave your opinion in the box below! Next chapter will be the party and some jealous Beck! ;)**

**sammy103 xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 11

Jade POV

We were at home for about an hour before we had to take off to Michael's party. And seeing that we both had to shower, put on something nice and grab a present on the way to his birthday we were kinda in a rush.

But somehow we made it - we always did. I remembered I had seen Michael before two years ago and he was a cool guy and not even that bad looking. That was probably just something all the Oliver-men had in common. Beck drove us there after he promised that he would he responsible with drinking and wouldn't drive if he had had a few shots intus, and we had to stop at some store to buy a present but we made it in time.

We got through the open door into the basement Michael had booked for his party and he immediately saw us and came over with a big smile.

"Hey man, it's so good to see you" he greeted Beck happily before pulling him into a hug. "Hey Mike, happy birthday man" Beck boxed him playfully in the arm. When they finished their boy-greetings Michael turned to me.

"Hi Jade!" He pulled me close to give me a hug. "It's good to see you again! You look seriously breathtaking! Your hair is black now!" He seemed to overhear the playful 'watch it man' from Beck after his comment on me being pretty.

"Hey! Thanks for inviting me." I grinned at him. He let us in and suddenly there were Canadian boys all around us. I spotted one whose name I remembered to be Moose. They all hugged Beck and were really cheerful that he was here. Apparently Beck was well liked everywhere. After their laughter died down a bit Beck put his arm around my waist.

"Guys this is Jade - my girlfriend." I waved. "Hey!" "Hey Jade its good to meet you" or "Congratulations Beck! Got yourself a good one there" was heard and I saw that Beck wasn't that pleased hearing them over-expressing their pleasure to meet me. I couldn't complain though because they all seemed pretty cool and once we sat down on the tables and began to ate, me and some other guys had a pretty good conversation.

Beck was somewhere at the back of the room catching up with Mike. Moose, Derek me and some others alked about LA and Beck's and mine trip to Canada. Two of them had been to Hollywood before to visit Beck but that must've been before Beck and I started dating.

"So you are really in some movies?" Tom asked once again as if it was that hard to believe. I chuckled a bit. "Yeah... But I like horror movies most... Sadly we don't produce them in Hollywood Arts." "You like horror movies? Wow you're pretty cool!" I smiled and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Well... You all are not that bad yourself" I replied, teasing.

It wasn't really flirting, I wouldn't do that to Beck but I was just being nice, just like he always said he was when talking to some stupid girl in school. Apparently Beck didn't like me being nice that much because upon seeing and hearing me interact that way he got up from his spot next to Mike and whispered in my ear.

"You wanna come outside with me? I want to show you something." I excused myself quickly and let Beck drag me outside. So we were standing in the driveway, the dark sky cloudless and I was about to ask him what he wanted to show me, when he put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest forcefully, crashing his lips against mine.

There was something so intense in the way his lips moved forcefully against mine, that I couldn't help myself and moaned lightly. This somehow seemed to satisfy Beck because not long after he pulled away.

"Well…not that I did mind making out with you but what did you want to show me?" I asked Beck and looked into his eyes. Somehow he had an expression I couldn't really read.

"That you are mine" he stated and watched me carefully as if to see what I would do next. I couldn't but laugh a bit because I had never seen him like this before. "You are jealous Oliver!" I nudged him playfully. It was about time he finally got jealous and actually it was pretty hot.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just careful." "Careful because of what? You are jealous and it's not that bad. It is kinda hot actually." I admitted and bit my lip, looking up him him. Beck chuckled. Wrapping my arms around him I couldn't resist and got on my tippy-toes to press my lips against his once again. "You know I love you" I whispered in his ear and he buried his face in my hair.

Well… what he didn't know was that I now found the perfect chance to tease my ever-so-calm boyfriend. "Let's go back inside" I suggested and he nodded, taking my hand.

As soon as we were inside one of Beck's Canadian "buddies", Derek, came up to us. "Uh Beck, you had fun outside?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows in a way he probably found irresistible. "Shut up dude" Beck said playfully and punched him in the shoulder.

"Someone's feeling caught, eh?" I groaned. "Don't even let Beck hear 'eh'… he will get into it again and then I can't stand being near him anymore." I deadpanned. Beck pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head.

"Whatever" Derek answered "you're up for a match at the football table?" Beck and I nodded and we paired up. Derek and I against Beck and some other guy whose name I couldn't remember.

The match began and whenever Beck was looking in my direction I did my best to lean as much forward as I could. Not that I could bring him out of his concept by the view of my décolleté anymore but I knew it made him fume because his partner could also see everything.

Beck knew that he was the only one allowed to touch me, so I didn't really understand his problem. Well… but nobody claims Jade West his own that easy. When the ball dropped onto the floor I leaned down to pick it up, sticking my ass out way more than I actually needed to.

But Beck couldn't really do anything against it in front of everybody and I knew he was getting turned on more and more by his anger and my performance. It was needless to say that we won the match because in the end Beck lost every focus.

Suddenly Mike announced that the dance floor was open now. The lights were dimmed, the music turned up and everybody got into the middle of the room. Beck looked at me angrily while I just stared at him with wide innocent eyes but dragged me onto the dance floor anyways.

As soon as we were dancing I made sure to grind as much against him as I could and I was succeeding. He leaned down his head a bit so it was next to my ear when he moaned softly. I was getting more and more turned on and when I felt him pressing against my butt I couldn't hold it anymore and grabbed his hand to pull him into the nearest bathroom.

We fortunately got to lock the door before I found myself slammed against the wall. There wasn't that much of a foreplay, it was way too late for that.

Just good that the loud music outside was drowning the noise we made…

**I apologize for that... It is harder to write jealous Beck than I thought it would be?**

**Did you like it anyways? What can I do better? Please write it down below! :)**

**xoxo sammy103**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm seriously so sorry for not updating... But here you go! **

**And thank you guys again for all the amazing reviews... **

**Sadly... as you can see this story is going to an end... There will be two or three other chapters though!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Jade's POV

Two days left... This realisation hit me this morning when I woke up.

Not wanting to get up and face the fact that all too soon we would be in school again I turned around and buried my face into Beck's chest, breathing in his familiar scent.

He responded in his sleep and put his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

I somehow managed to doze off for another hour or so but when I woke up I felt the urge to use the toilet.

As carefully as I could I tried to peel Beck's arms off my body to stand up. I succeeded and thankfully he stayed asleep. I walked along the corridor to get to the huge bathroom at the other side.

When I finished and came back out, the smell of freshly brewed coffee guided me downstairs. Too late I noticed that I was barley clad. Just an old shirt from Beck and short sweatpants which you couldn't really see covered my body.

But I decided the Olivers now knew me long enough and apparently I was a member of Beck's family so I didn't care that much.

I got into the living room where Catherine and Julia sat on the big sofas in front of the fireplace. When they heard me approaching both of them put their books in which they were absorbed away, and smiled at me.

"Morning dear" Catherine welcomed me and Julia asked how I had slept.

"Very good." I sighed and sat down on the armrest of one of the comfy couches.

"But I'm kinda sad that we only have two days till we have to go..."

"Oh darling" Catherine looked at me with sympathy. "I know you had a really great time up here, but your sister and friends are waiting for you to get home again. You can always come back though. We love you as if you were our real granddaughter."

I knew she was right, Emily was waiting for me, she even texted me this morning saying she hated how Beck kept me up here for so long.

"Thank you" I nodded and stood up to pour myself some coffee in the kitchen. As soon as I drank the dark liquid which burned my throat in the good way I felt a little better.

Well… if you saw it positive you could say we had two whole days and three nights left… "Where's Beck?" Julia interrupted my train of thoughts. "Oh… I thought I'd let him sleep some more…" I explained.

"That was really nice of you babe" I suddenly heard my boyfriend's voice behind me "but somehow it was not nearly as comfortable as with you."

I rolled my eyes at his sappy comment which caused both women in front of me to giggle. Beck approached me and kissed my forehead.

"Morning babe." "G'morning."

"Hey mom, good morning nana" Beck greeted them and gave each one a peck on the cheek. "Coffee's in the kitchen?" Julia nodded. "It is… and we still have some pancake batter in the fridge."

"Sounds good" he returned and looked at me. "Help me?" he asked softly. "Yeah, why not? I could use something to eat too." I got up and followed him into the kitchen.

As soon as we were out of sight Beck grabbed me by the waist, letting me no time to squeak as he pressed his lips passionately against mine for a few seconds. When he pulled away he grinned at me.

"Good morning. I decided it wouldn't have been a good idea to do that in front of my mom." "Oh come on… She probably knows more about our private lives than necessary." I responded playfully and leaned in to kiss him once more.

"So…" Beck started when he opened the fridge's door and took out the bowl with the batter in it.

"Last two days, huh? Anything special you want to do?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. All I wanna do is to stay here for another few weeks." I admitted. "Aww… Come here!" He pulled me in a hug and rubbed my back. "I know babe and I wanna stay too… But Emily misses you. She even texted me to give you back to her right now. Although that's not gonna happen."

I chuckled at bit at the cuteness of my little sister. "I know… she told me the same."

"We're going to make the last days great, kay?" I nodded and pulled out of his hug to heat the pan. He followed me and together we made some pancakes and discussed about our plans for the day.

An hour later I stepped out of the shower and walked back to our room to get dressed.

Beck and I had decided to go into the city today to get some gifts for our friends and my family.

I quickly opened the door to our room and saw Beck who was sitting on the bed, turning around upon hearing me.

Beck's POV

I heard the door and turned around waiting for Jade to come in. As soon as I laid my eyes on her the breath caught in my throat.

I didn't know what it was… maybe the contrast that the black towel around her pale body caused, maybe the glow that constantly radiated from her skin since we were here, maybe her pale face, free from any makeup, surrounded by her black wavy hair… or maybe it was the combination of all this what made my heart beat rapidly faster before it suddenly missed a few beats.

I stood up and got closer to her. "Jade… you are so beautiful" I whispered but made clear she had heard it.

She blushed a little bit but I didn't see that for long because I pulled her face towards mine and crashed my lips against hers. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and her fingers began to twist themselves into my hair.

Her black towel was only held at its place by the pressure of our chests now. I walked her forwards to the door and locked it quickly. Jade raised her eyebrows at my actions and smiled against my mouth.

She pulled away for a second, but only to let her towel drop to the ground.

Upon seeing her completely naked in front of me I felt my pants become a little uncomfortable and pulled her back against me, walking us over to the bed.

Seems like we will be a little late for shopping today…

**Did you like it? Or not? Please review and tell me your opinions! I love to hear them and I'm not lying when I say they make my day! :)**

**xoxo sammy103**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm honestly sorry... I just didn't have the time because the last weeks have been kinda rough. But anyways, this is the longest chapter so far. And thank you for all of your reviews, they always make me smile. I also got two review that said I should describe the sex scenes more. So... this story is staying T but I'll try to include more "details" in the next chapter, which is also the last one... Except for an Epilogue :) So thank you for sticking around! Please enjoy and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

Chapter 13

Jade's POV

We were walking through the streets hand in hand, passing little shops in the village near to Beck's grandparents.

We were walking around for about an hour now and I had been successful in finding a gift for Emily. A little bracelet with a dark blue stone – her favourite. I was ready to go now, but no, Beck wanted us to bring something for our friends at home too.

As if they didn't have multiple things from Canada which Beck brought them before. But the charming gentleman my boyfriend is, he convinced me in really not fair (and slightly sexual) ways to buy something for the four at home.

So we decided on some jewellery for Tori and Cat, something cool and musical for André and well… something for Robbie. Creative, right? Yeah if it would be going after my will we… hey, I'm just saying.

Suddenly Beck dragged me in some shop. After looking at my surroundings more closely I found myself in a jewellery shop which apparently wasn't that expensive judging from the price tags in the vitrines.

I was beginning to look for something for Cat when I heard a male voice behind us. "How can I assist you?" Isn't it possible to walk into a shop and look around for two seconds without someone wanting to help you? Are we looking that helpless?! "You can go assist somebody el…" while rambling I looked up at him for the first time and… "Never mind. We are looking for some jewellery for our friends in LA." Dang he was good looking.

I could feel Beck tightening his grip on me when he noticed my mood change. He obviously wasn't that pleased with me suddenly feeling the need to be nice. The shop assistant though began to smile a nauseating smile. "Well… let's see" he rubbed his palms together "do you have any ideas or price limits?" This time Beck was the one to answer.

"It's just a little gift to bring back to them so nothing really expensive." "Bracelets, earrings, necklaces?" The assistant, whose name seemed to be Dave, asked. Beck looked at me as if saying 'you are the girl, you decide'. I sighed. "Bracelets." Dave nodded and motioned for us to follow him to another corner of the store. When he showed us all the different bracelets I immediately saw one for Cat.

It was small and silver, a little key dangling from it. I turned to Beck. "I got one for Cat." Beck looked more closely. "A key? You think she'll like it?" I shook my head no. "I know it that she will."

When Cat and I were younger she used to come to my house all the time when she was sad. It happened quite often because that had been the time her parents got divorced. I got her a key for my house back then, so she wouldn't have to ring the bell and let anyone see her crying. That key just reminded me of what we've been through together.

"Okay then" Beck said and Dave got it out for us. We found a multicoloured one for Tori and went to pay. Dave handed the bag to me and when we were going out again, Beck's fingers naturally interlaced with mine.

Within another hour we had gifts for André (headphones) as well as Robbie (Canadian lotion) and where now in a park sipping the freshly brewed coffee from a shop a few feet away. It was a warm day, well… not in comparison to LA but anyways, and Beck sat down on a bench.

I laid down next to him and placed my head into his lap. His hand that was not holding the coffee instantly began to play with my hair and I closed my eyes contently. I must have dozed off because when I woke up again I heard Beck talking to someone on the phone. He noticed that I was awake "Oh wait she woke up… Yeah see you!" and passed me the phone.

"It's Emily." I held it to my ear and sat up, still a little bit sleepy. "Emily? Hey!"

"Hey Jade" she began rambling, "mom said we could pick you up from the airport when you come back but your stupid boyfriend wouldn't tell me the time you're landing because he 'doesn't want to let you go'. But I'm your sister and I have more right to see you!" I chuckled.

"Em, it's fine. He was probably just kidding. We'll land at 3:25pm." She sounded really relieved. "Oh good. Jade I gotta go. I love you!" "I love you too. See you soon."

She hung up and I gave the phone back to Beck. I laid back down and looked up at him. "So you are planning on keeping me forever?" I asked playfully. "I am. And someday you'll be wearing a ring that says proves this exactly."

Beck smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips. I tried to suppress a big smile because this situation was way too sappy for me. But somehow I couldn't control it and caused Beck to laugh out loud in delight when he saw the corner of my lips turning upwards. He lovingly brushed away some strands of my hair that were falling into my face and his fingers touched my skin lightly which almost caused me to blush.

It's a strange thing... I have absolutely nothing against Beck seeing me naked or sleeping with him but in moments like this... I guess I just wasn't used to this sensitive side of me. The side of me that enjoyed all this lovey-dovey stuff...

Beck interrupted my thoughts. "My mom texted me that they wanna meet up for diner with us because tomorrow evening we got to pack..." I nodded and yawned. "Okay. What's the time now?" I asked.

"Now it's about four o'clock. We have about three hours..." "Do we have to dress up?" I looked at Beck.

"She said it's a fancy restaurant so maybe we can go home and change..." By now the sun was shining directly into Beck's face he wasn't longer shielded by the cool shadow of the trees.

My position on his lap was getting uncomfortable when he was searching around in his jacket to find his sunglasses. He finally had success and put them on. And fuck... He looked hot. Like really, really hot. When he caught me staring he grinned down at me. "Like what you see babe?" I fought back a sarcastic comment because that would have just been a lie.

Instead I smiled back. "I do." "Well... My view isn't that bad either" he teased. "Okay, that's enough sappiness for one hour" I stated playfully and sat up, kissing my boyfriend's lips. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and let his hands wander up and down my back, rubbing it soothingly.

We stayed like that for a while and probably caught the attention of some other park visitors. When we pulled away I leaned into his side for some more minutes. I would never say this out loud but I had to admit that my body fits really damn good into his. So I was pretty content to just sit there for another ten minutes and watching the children run around and cry and shriek joyfully.

Unfortunately we couldn't stay like this forever so I eventually sat up straight. "We gotta go to get ready." He sighed but let me help him up anyways. When we were walking towards the exit of the park my hand slipped naturally into his and just like every other time there was this electric feeling between us again.

* * *

I was about to put on the black dress I had been wearing when I was performing in that bar about a week ago when Beck came back from the bathroom. He whistled playfully when he saw me standing there in just my underwear.

He came closer to me and put his arms around me from behind, his lips softly touching my collarbone. I enjoyed his warmth on my naked skin for a short moment and then softly pushed him away.

"Your parents are probably waiting for us." He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. "You got me all to yourself tonight" I promised and caused him to grin. "Can't wait" he whispered and his voice suddenly sounded really hoarse and... actually pretty sexy.

I quickly slipped into my dress and turned around to let Beck zip it up. "Beck, Jade are you ready soon?" Julia called from downstairs. "We're coming!" Beck shouted back and I applied my red lipstick. "You look gorgeous" my boyfriend complimented me and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on." He just shook his head and smiled widely but followed me down the stairs. When we arrived in the living room Catherine gasped. "You guys are seriously a hot couple. I have to take a picture."

After another ten minutes we were finally ready to go to the restaurant. And it was really great. We all had so much fun and it was delicious and probably very expensive...

Once again sadness overcame me when I realised that I wouldn't have moments like these for at least a year. Beck squeezed my hand under the table as if he could read my mind or just had the same feeling.

* * *

It was late when we got home but for some reason I wasn't even tired. So I was all too willing when Beck pulled me close after I slipped out of the dress, and whispered: "Is your promise still standing?"

Instead of answering I crashed my lips into his, my hands were roaming over his chest, successfully undressing him. While my hands were flying across his toned stomach and exploring his abs, he walked me towards the wall, trapping me.

His mouth moved to my neck and he sucked that perfect spot that always got a moan out of me. When he pushed away the lace of my bra and worked his thumb over my nipples, my hands flew up and I tried to grip something desperately while he was pleasuring me.

I gripped his biceps and fuck it, his work – out really paid off. I was inching closer to him, trying to get as close to him as possible. He quickly unclasped my bra and his mouth replaced his hands on my breast.

Beck got me to the point were I just couldn't think straight anymore, my mind was completely damaged when he work my body like this. I only managed to get out: "Bed, now."

And Beck all too willingly fulfilled this wish of mine.

**Please review :) xoxo sammy103**


End file.
